Photovoltaic devices are used to collect energy from the sun and convert it to electrical energy. Solar trackers are mechanical assemblies used to track the sun through its daily solar path, minimizing the angle of incidence of light between rays coming from the sun and surface normal to the PV device. As the sun moves across the sky, the photovoltaic devices move to follow the sun across the sky. However, simply tracking the sun across the sky fails to take into account other conditions which affect the amount of irradiation that can be collected by the photovoltaic devices.